


Гость

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Как увидеть то, что видят другие
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Гость

Юра хрюкнул и с визгливыми, неестественными всхлипываниями рассмеялся, повалившись спиной на вытертый коврик у дивана и роняя себе на грудь пластиковую карточку какого-то магазина, которой перед этим разгребал дорожки порошка. Отабек вздрогнул от неожиданности, едва не облившись текилой из стакана, который только сумел ухватить, а потом поставил обратно, обернувшись к Юре.

— Что?

— Там енот… — снова хрюкнул Юра, безуспешно отплевываясь от липнущих к лицу волос, и махнул рукой в сторону окна.

— Енот?.. — переспросил Отабек, фокусируя расплывающийся взгляд на пустом, если не считать горшок с кактусом, подоконнике.

— Ну да… — Юра наконец перестал смеяться и раскинул руки и ноги, словно морская звезда. — Волшебный енот с радужным хвостом…

Отабек еще раз осмотрел обшарпанный подоконник с давно растрескавшейся краской, а потом потянулся к мундштуку стоящего прямо на полу кальяна. Прикрыв глаза, он глубоко затянулся, вдыхая густой сладковатый дым и на несколько секунд задерживая его в легких.

А когда Отабек снова открыл глаза, упитанный пушистый зверек с разноцветным хвостом приветливо помахал с подоконника лапой и ему.


End file.
